


Baka

by Satine86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: They had recently come to an accord. Of sorts. He brought them quality birdseed and they didn’t swarm him, trying to recreate a scene out of The Birds every time he visited Rei at the temple.





	Baka

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as my drabblender series from many moons ago. [Found Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418021/chapters/694981)
> 
> Prompt was: "I didn't know you could do that."

Jin took another small handful of seeds, scattering them across the ground and letting Phobos and Deimos eat their fill. 

They had recently come to an accord. Of sorts. He brought them quality birdseed and they didn’t swarm him, trying to recreate a scene out of The Birds every time he visited Rei at the temple. 

Things were going swimmingly so far. 

“See, I’m not so bad,” Jin said absently to the pair of ravens. “Besides, your mistress likes me. I think.” 

“Baka.” 

It took Jin a second to process what he had heard. He wasn’t sure which of them had made the sound that was a little too human for his taste. Jin crouched down slowly and eyed the birds with his forearms braced on his knees. 

“I didn’t know you could that,” he said. “Baka?”

“BAKA!” they screeched in unison before extending their wings and taking flight, going to land on the familiar red arches of the temple grounds. 

“Are you ready to go?” Rei asked behind him, glancing into her bag to make certain she had everything.

Jin shot to his feet and spun around on her, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. “Your birds talk?” 

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Corvids are highly intelligent creatures, Jin. Especially those two. Sometimes they mimic what they hear.” 

“They called me baka. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

“Not a clue.” She smiled serenely and laced her arm through his, guiding him toward the steps and their dinner reservations. “Jin?” she asked after a while.

“Hm?” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“I do like you, baka.” 

He sighed heavily through his nose while she fought an amused smile. Finally he shrugged. 

“I’ll take it,” he said. 

She actually laughed at that.


End file.
